Barney Mother Goose Favorite Fairy Tales Wishes of Nursary Rhymes
Barney Then Soon Lived on is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 4, 2002. Cast Barney Mario Whitney Beth Kami Scott Angela Gianna Sarah Tony Nick Collen Jamel Ms. Turner Booker T. Bookworm Stella the Storyteller James Turner Rainbow Beard Farmer Henderson Mother Goose Clarence the Goose Patty Greg Murray Fergus McClaren Lesley Chudnow Efei Almani Gloria Chen Abundio Ortiz Rebecca Garcia Mr. Deliveryman David Granddad Richards Kathy's Nana Mr. Bear Becky Keenan Douglas Burks Tomie dePaloa Joe Scruggs Joe Ferguson Jordan Kauffman Aunt Molly Mr. Tenagain Tosha's Mom Tosha's Dad Kevin and Kyle Frank Crim Cambodian Dancers Reggie the Deliveryman Marvin Johnson Mica Johnson Dr Tick Tock Mateo Mr MacRooney Maureen Modine Grammy Johannson The Marching Band Musicans Riders in the Sky Old King Cole Aunt Rachel Ashley and Alissa Mom Mee-Ma Pop-Pop Zedla the Zookeeper Officer Thompson Firefighter Berkeley Firefighter Vandever Ms Crisp Min Shawn Tina Micheal Kathy Derek Luci Tosha Julie David Jason Juan Kenneth Carlos Song List: #Barney Theme Song #Good Morning To You #Wake Up #When the Sun Comes Down #The Moon Comes Up #We Love Stories #STORYTIME WITH BARNEY #Here's a Special Stories Just for You #I Love Stories #Just Imagine #The Library #A Camping We Will Go #SMORES #Scary Stories #Down By the Bay #The Ants Go Marching #Castles So High #Lavender Blue #The Sleeping Princess #Swingin Up to the Stars #The Rocket Song #Listen to the Night Time #I See the Moon #Aiken Drum #Star Medley #Bubble Bubble Bath #Bedtime with Barney #Brushing My Teeth #Diddle Diddle Dumpling #Wynken Blynken and Nod #Me and My Teady #Blanket of Love #Hush Little Baby #Rock a Bye Baby #Time for Dreams #Nighty Night #Tell Me Why #Are You Sleeping #The Sleep Song #Brahms Lullaby #Bedtime with Barney (Reprise) #Goodnight #STORYTIME WITH BARNEY (Reprise) #I Love You Stories Includes: Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Little Porridge Pot Roly Poly Rice Ball The Turnip The Shoemaker and the Elves The Gingerbread Boy City Mouse and Country Mouse The Three Billy Goats Gruff The Lion and the Mouse The Three Little Pigs Just One More Thing The Ugly Duckling Chicken Little Carrot Tops and Carrot Bottoms Ooka and the Whale Big Boo and Little Hoo Johnny Appleseed The Mirror First Day at School The Queen's Contest No More Fuzzies All by Myself (aka Zoomba in Toyland) The Turtle That Lost His Shell Red Sneakers Jump, Jump, Jump! The Birthday Cake Nightie Nite (aka Nighty-Night with Barney) The Duck That Wouldn’t Swim The Cricket and the Mouse Three Little Birds The Bridge The King's Minstrel Billy Goats Gruff (3/10/1994) Country and the City Mouse (3/10/1994) Gingerbread Man (3/10/1994) Goldilocks and the Three Bears (3/10/1994) The Lion and the Mouse (3/10/1994) Little Porridge Pot (3/10/1994) Just One More Thing (3/10/1994) Roly Poly Rice Ball (3/10/1994) Shoemaker and the Elves (3/10/1994) The Three Pigs (3/10/1994) The Turnip (3/10/1994) Chanticleer and the Cat (6/14/1994) The Birthday Cake (6/14/1994) Jump, Jump, Jump! (6/14/1994) Nitey Nite Time (6/14/1994) Red Sneakers (6/14/1994) All By Myself (6/14/1994) The Turtle that Lost Its Shell (6/14/1994) The Cricket and the Mouse (7/22/1994) The Duck that Wouldn't Swim (7/22/1994) The Fisherman and His Wife (7/22/1994) The Giants (7/22/1994) Three Little Birds (7/22/1994) Bahran and the Snake King Part I and II (9/7/1994) Kantchil and the Deep Hole (9/7/1994) The Lazy People (9/7/1994) The Sillybillies (9/7/1994) The Turtle and the Beaver (9/7/1994) Juan Pan (10/27/1994) Strong Women (10/27/1994) Tug of War (10/27/1994) Growing Up (12/14/1994) Kantchil and the Grape (12/14/1994) Pig Tales (12/14/1994) The Spoon (12/14/1994) The Walnut Tree (12/14/1994) The Big Cheese (3/27/1995) The Flute (3/27/1995) One Bad Apple (3/27/1995) The Stonecutter (3/27/1995) What Was That? (3/7/1995) Zoomba in Toyland (8/10/1995) The Three Little Pigs Jump Jump Jump Johnny Appleseed Chicken Little The Cricket & The Mouse Roly Poly Rice Ball Goldilocks & The Three Bears The Queen's Contest Just One More Thing The Gingerbread Boy Carrot Tops & Carrot Bottoms The Ugly Duckling Three Billy Goats Gruff The Giants Tug of War City Mouse & Country Mouse Billy and the Spoon Pig Tales The Lion & The Mouse The King's Minstrel The Walnut Tree The Little Porridge Pot The Turtle & The Beaver The Big Cheese Let's Go Camping Goldilocks and the Three Bears Animals are Family Little Red Riding Hood The Noodle Boy The Little Red Hen Johnny Appleseed The Lion and the Mouse Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Ant and the Grasshopper Kitty Caught a Caterpillar Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band Luci's Dinosaur Dream The Big Green Hairy Monster The Ant and the Crumb The Three Little Pigs Mr. Toodles and the Spooky Old House (via radio) Three Billy Goats Gruff Good Night, Owl! Mama, Do You Love Me? Our Silly Book All About Shapes Goldilocks and the Three Bears Hansel and Gretel The Boy and His Three Goats Ten, Nine Eight Imagination Island Jack and the Beanstalk The Elves and the Shoemaker Paolo and Louis: The Two Brothers Feast For 10 Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet The Little Red Hen Harry the Dirty Dog The Fisherman and his Wife Camping on a Dark Night The Lonely Little Number The Little Boy Couldn't Fall Asleep Charlie Needs a Cloak The Lion and the Mouse The Little Engine that Could The Treasure of Coco Island The Three Butterflies Rumpelstiltskin Rapunzel Goldilocks and the Three Bears Just One More Thing The Elephant and the Mouse The Three Little Pigs The Big Red Clock That Lost Its "Tick Tock" The Gingerbread Man This is the House that Jack Built The Family Quilt The City Mouse and the Country Mouse Paul Bunyan The North Wind and the Sun The Baby Sister The Princess and the Frog The Little Egg Girl The Goose Who Laid the Golden Eggs Belling the Cat The Turnip Little Bo Peep Little Boy Blue I Had a Little Hen Hickety Pickety The Dog and his Shadow The Sleeping Princess A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe The Ants and the Grasshopper The Tortoise and the Hare The Rainforest Glenda and the Wheelbarrow Stone Soup Little Yellow Riding Hood The Sleeping Princess The Little Red Hen Stone Soup Taking Turns The Three Little Pigs Be Yourself The Floodledoops The Lonely Princess Three Billy Goats Gruff Little Boy Blue Old King Cole The Lion and the Mouse Three Little Kittens The Woman Who Flew Dancing with Daddy A Dancing Hero Alice in Wonderland Animals in the Park The Princess and the Pea The Sharing Hen The Fisherman and his Wife The Elves and the Shoemaker The Girl Who Cried Wolf The Just Right Restaurant Jack and the Beanstalk Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Sleeping Princess The Tortoise and the Hare The Sharing Hen The Land of Make-Believe The Three Little Pigs Pandora's Box The Princess Without a Song to Sing The Popcorn Pot The Princess and the Magic Words Melanie's Bedtime Story Little Red Rockin' Hood The North Wind and the Sun Little Star The Little Star that Fell from the Sky Cinderella The Emperor's Contest The Chase The Princess and the Frog Once Upon a Moon The Sword in the Sandbox The Great-Great Grandfather Riffle The Princess and the Color Purple Aladdin The Tailor and the Spider The Reluctant Dragon Princess Pumpernickel The Nightingale King Midas The One and Only, One of a Kind Higgledy Piggledy Pear Tree The Nutcracker